Sandstorm's Story
by NerdyKitty003
Summary: Sandstorm has always been an amazing cat, helping Firestar make the right decisions. But how much do we know about her? Journey through Sandstorm's life and see things you never would have known! (Sorry, bad summary. It's better then it looks, don't worry!) Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I would make this another book. :P Rated T cuz it's Warriors. (i update monthly)
1. Chapter 1

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 1**

Sandkit was walking through the forest. Green leaves dappled the sunlight filtering through the trees as she prowled around, searching for scents of prey. She heard a rustling noise and angled her ears towards it- a mouse! It could be her first catch! She crept up to the trembling leaf and was just about to pounce when a dinging noise rang out. She leaped a moment too late; the mouse scuttled away before she could grab it. She gave chase, around and around and around...

"OW!" she heard as she rolled around the nursery. Sandkit blinked open her emerald eyes to see a long-haired, grey kit standing over her. "That was my tail you were digging your claws into!" he mewed indignantly. Sandkit rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever, Graykit. Just a sunrise ago you were bragging about how your claws were sharper then mine!" she squeaked, rolling out of reach. Graykit stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, but gave up. "It doesn't matter, Sandkit. We ALL know about your GREAT strength..." he said, with a twinge of mock doubt. Sandkit jumped on him. "Oh, shut up, Graykit! Let's just go find Dustkit and we can go on a hunting patrol!" She hopped off Graykit, ready to run outside, when a gentle voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What's this about a hunting patrol?" Willowpelt asked Sandkit sternly. "I don't want either of you getting in trouble because you were breaking the warrior code, but I probably should say that it serves you right when you get punished!" Graykit sighed exaggeratedly. "But MOOOOOM! We're almost 6 moons old!" "Yeah!" Sandkit piped up, "We should be able to go hunting! Besides, what could going outside in green-leaf do?" Willowpelt purred in amusement. "Sandkit, there's a lot of things out there that could happen. Foxes, badgers, even enemy patrols could find you and hurt you. Redtail would be _devastated_ if he heard that his precious daughter got captured by a fox!" She finished, watching as the kits' eyes got wider and wider. Sandkit squealed in excitement. "Aaah! Graykit's a badger! she squeaked, leaping on top of him again. "Get out of our camp, you filthy beast!" she hissed, sitting on top of his tail. Just then, Dustkit raced in, his eyes sparkling happily. "Sandkit! Bluestar's making us apprentices!" He gasped out, not taking a second glance at Graykit.

Sandkit's mouth gaped open. "Really?! No way!" she mewed excitedly. Graykit jumped up and down. "Me too?" he asked Willowpelt pleadingly, his eyes widening cutely. Willowpelt looked at him, half sternly and half proudly. "Yes, and could you PLEASE not do those eyes on people? I swear," she added to Redtail, who was hovering outside the nursery with amusement in his eyes, "He could fool anyone into giving him a mouse or playing mossball with his eyes. It's crazy." Sandkit dashed out of the stifling nursery and pushed her nose into her father's fur. "Who's gonna be my mentor?" she asked him, curious yet nervous. Redtail opened his mouth, about to reply, when a yowl arose from the cheerful bustle of the camp: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" "The ceremony!" Dustkit gasped nervously. "It's starting now!"

**Lol, hope you liked it. Sort of a short chapter, and you're probably thinking about a bunch of warriors stuff like, "I thought Sandstorm hated Graystripe when they were apprentices!" Well, the reason for that is coming up. If there's anything you think I missed in a chapter, just review! TheSheCat is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 2**

**Thank you, PikaNerd6, for reviewing! I love Sandstorm too!**

Sandkit wiggled out of her father's reach. "I'm so excited!" she squeaked as she barreled towards the center of the camp. Redtail followed more slowly, shaking his head with amusement. Sandkit finally got to the middle of the camp, eyes darting around the gorse barrier. Finally, she would be able to go OUTSIDE of the barrier, not stay in! Her chest heaving, she sent Dustkit an encouraging glance and sat down. Her ears pricked, she listened to Bluestar's words: "Now is the time for some new apprenticeships. Now, I understand that it's unusual for 4 kits from different litters to become apprentices at the same time, but I think I can make an exception for these four." the clan leader meowed with approval, beckoning Sandkit foreword. Confused, Sandkit thought, _Four?_ Before she had time to ponder this, Bluestar meowed, "Time to get started!"

"Sandkit, from this moment on you will be known as Sandpaw."Sandpaw's chest swelled with pride as Redtail met her eyes and gave her an approving nod. "Your mentor will be Whitestorm," Bluestar continued. Sandpaw's eyes widened as she stared at the massive white tom. "Whitestorm, you have much courage and skill, and I expect you to pass it on to Sandpaw." Sandpaw hopped over to Whitestorm, so excited that she could barely listen to her friend, Dustpaw's ceremony. "We'll be a good team," Whitestorm murmured in her ear, his eyes twinkling with friendliness and joy. Sandpaw, too happy to speak, just nodded. She had been waiting for this for six whole moons! Sandpaw turned around just in time to hear Bluestar mew, "Dustpaw, your mentor will be Redtail."

Sandpaw's mouth gaped as wide as her father's. Redtail didn't make any objections, just padded fluently foreword to quickly touch noses with his new apprentice. She noticed a big, tabby warrior narrow his eyes at this. "What's wrong with Tigerclaw? Does he want an apprentice?" Sandpaw mewed quietly to Whitestorm. "Probably jealous, that's all." Whitestorm whispered back reassuringly. "He wanted one of you two." _Wow! I can't believe TIGERCLAW, the great and powerful, wanted ME as an apprentice! It would have been a huge honor! _Sandpaw thought. _Of course, Whitestorm is an epic mentor! I can't wait to start training!_ "Graykit, you will be known as Graypaw, and your mentor will be Lionheart." Sandpaw could barely hold back her snicker at the sight of the tiny gray tom next to the huge golden warrior.

"Finally," Bluestar finished, "Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerclaw." Both mentor and apprentice's jaws dropped at this. Ravenpaw's body shook as he nervously padded up to his new mentor. Graypaw was literally bursting with laughter at the scene: Tigerclaw, staring half disgustedly, half proudly at his apprentice that happened to be 1/3 the size of him. Sandpaw shook her head, smirking, as the clan chanted, "Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Graypaw! Ravenpaw!" Sandpaw puffed her chest out proudly as the warm, friendly gazes and voices of ThunderClan welcomed her and her friends to the clan.

* * *

"So!" Sandpaw mewed, jumping around Whitestorm, "What are we doing first?" Whitestorm shook his head tiredly at her energy and purred sternly, "I know you aren't going to like this, but..." Sandpaw stopped jumping, her energy dying down. "What?" she asked, confused, watching Whitestorm trying- and not doing so well- to hide his smile. Trying to sound unenthusiastic but ultimately failing, he mewed, "We're going hunting! I heard you wanted to go on a hunting patrol when you were in the nursery, so I thought, 'Why shouldn't we do it today?'" Sandpaw started jumping again, higher then before. "Yes! Yes! Let's go hunting!" She squealed happily, her eyes beginning to sparkle again. Whitestorm grinned. "I knew you'd want to... but the thing is, it's harder then it sounds..."

* * *

"Oof!" Sandpaw gasped as she landed on her stomach. "I just can't get my crouch right!" she mewed, frustrated. Whitestorm laid his tail on her back reassuringly. "It's always hard the first time," he meowed briskly. "Now, watch me. You see how my paws are underneath my body? That's so when I leap, I'll be able to land on my paws without any trouble." He demonstrated by then leaping and landing right on top of a fern. Sandpaw nodded, her eyes narrowed in concentration. _Hind legs_ _in... paws tucked below..._ she reviewed, and then crouched down, her tail sticking straight up, and stealthily crept up to a leaf. Sandpaw then proceeded to leap and land squarely on top of the leaf, looking around frantically. "Where'd it go?" she questioned him, her eyes raking over the grass-covered ground. As Sandpaw looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds above, Whitestorm sighed and didn't answer. Instead, he mewed, "You need to keep your tail down when you stalk, because it's basically a warning alarm for any prey that might hear you." Rustling broke out behind Whitestorm, interrupting him, and his ears pricked. "Try for it," he whispered to her, pointing his tail towards the trembling leaves.

Sandpaw crept up, being careful to keep her tail down and not step on any leaves. She prowled lithely foreword, her twinkling eyes stifled by concentration. She crouched down, leapt, and- "I GOT IT!" Distracted, Sandpaw looked around for the noise, clamping her paw on top of... the mouse! Dang it, she had lost the stupid rodent! All because of... "Hey, Sandpaw! I got this vole! On my first day! Lionheart said that I was the first apprentice he had seen to catch a piece of prey on his first day!" Graypaw mewed cheerily. Sandpaw could barely bite back her anger. "What was that for, Graypaw?! I was about to catch a mouse, but then your- your OUTBURST distracted me!" Graypaw looked down at his paws, sulking. "Well, you could at least congratulate me..." he muttered sullenly. "Why should I?" Sandpaw meowed angrily. "The exact same thing could have happened to me, but you scaring away half of the prey in the forest sort of interrupted me!" Graypaw looked up at her, remorse replaced with anger. "Well, maybe it's just because I'm the better hunter! You always thought you were better then me. Well, that's about to change, Sandpaw! If you're going to be this way, then I... I don't think..." His anger faltered as he saw the look in Sandpaw's eyes- pain and sorrow and fury.

Sandpaw's eyes welled up with tears, and she blinked them back angrily. "And to THINK you were my FRIEND!" she hissed at him, turning away from him and unsheathing her claws, carving deep trenches in the dry dirt. Graypaw, his face now showing distress, ran up to her side and mewed desprately, "I'm sorry, Sandpaw, I didn't mean it-" He paused as Sandpaw opened her mouth and spat out, "Yes. You did mean it. I-I don't think we can be friends any more," she choked out, and she sprinted back to the camp as the rain started to pour down from the sky, ignoring the horrified faces of Whitestorm and Lionheart and the miserable face of Graypaw.

**Now we can start to see why Sandpaw hated Graypaw so much! Oooh, drama! Thanks for the reviews... I can't believe I got 3 already, wow! :P  
****TheSheCat, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 3!**

**Hai, people! I've been thinking, and I've decided that I'll reply to your comments, because I like interacting with the people who read my stories! :D So, here we go!**

**PikaNerd6: I know! ;C Poor Sandy! Her reaction to Firepaw/Rusty is a little... um... strange... :P**

**StarRosie: Thank you very much! :D**

**Ruby: Very!**

**Amberfoot7: Actually, technically Willowpelt isn't Sandpaw's mother... her mother wasn't put in the books, only her father. Willowpelt was actually Graypaw's mother. But still... Willowpelt, how could you do this to Patchpelt?! XD**

**Spottedpaw: Thanks! I appreciate it!  
**

**Flame: ... are you trying to threaten me? XD**

**EpicFaceGurl: Thanx! :P**

**Now, for the chapter!**

Sandpaw ran and ran, her face hot and her paws aching. Rain trickled down her back as vile thoughts about Graypaw ran through her mind... _He was my best friend, and all of a sudden he's "better than me"?! That's absolute mouse dung!_ Just then, her paws buckled underneath her. Sandpaw hadn't realized she was so tired! She pulled herself to her feet and limped tiredly through the thorn tunnel. Her father must have heard what happened, because immediately he trotted over, Dustpaw in tow. "Sandpaw, are you okay?" Redtail asked at the same time as Dustpaw hissing, "How dare that piece of mouse dung say that to you?!" Redtail gave his apprentice a warning look, somehow sensing that it just made Sandpaw feel worse to hear that, and murmured, "I'll always be there for you. No matter what." He then padded towards Bluestar, who was giving him an urgent look; leaving Sandpaw with Dustpaw.

Dustpaw led her into the den and asked gently, "Can you tell me what he said?" Sandpaw sniffled. "He said... well, he basically said that I always acted like I was better than him, and that now that we're apprentices, it's about to change. But, I'll prove him wrong!" Dustpaw's eyes twinkled at hearing this. Sandpaw continued fiercely, "I'll shame him for everything he does. If he puts one paw in the wrong place, I'll make a fool of him! Then he'll regret it!" Hearing this, Dustpaw meowed happily, "That's the spirit, Sandpaw! Now, let's go to sleep. Rumor has it that we're taking Sunningrocks back the night before the full moon!

* * *

Training dragged on, with Sandpaw always scorning Graypaw whenever possible. Right at the moment, though, they were on a hunting patrol. Graypaw was attempting to stalk a mouse while Sandpaw watched idly behind him. She watched him wiggle his haunches, ready to leap, then meowed loudly, "What kind of crouch is that?! You look like a lopsided badger!" Alerted by the noise, the mouse scurried away. Graypaw glared at her. "Geez, Sandpaw. I was about to get that..." "Yeah, see how I feel!" she hissed at him, stomping away angrily. Behind her, she heard Graypaw murmur to his mentor, "What's with her?" Sandpaw heard Lionheart's deep, throaty mew answer: "She's just mad, that's all. You could apologize..."

Wanting to hear more, Sandpaw pretended to stalk away and then hid behind a spiky bush, her ears pricked. "I've _tried_! She just doesn't want to forgive me! I wish she wasn't so stubborn, maybe she would realize that I've been the nicer one anyway!" he mewed desperately. Sandpaw tried to cover up her hiss by clamping a paw over her mouth, but a small sound leaked out. She continued listening, desperate for Lionheart to defend her, but she only heard him mew: "Well, don't say that... that won't make her want to forgive you." His voice rumbled with amusement as he continued, "She-cats are hard to control when they're younger, especially when they've got a tongue like Sandpaw's!"

Sandpaw felt miserable. Even Lionheart couldn't deny that Graypaw was "better" than her. _Why, oh why is Graypaw just so full of himself?! _She thought angrily, her tail lashing side to side. After staring sadly at the leaves dappling the ground in beautiful patterns, she pushed herself out of the bush, heaved a long breath and went hunting.

* * *

When Sandpaw got back from her hunting expedition, she held her head high, two mice and a squirrel dangling from her teeth. Dustpaw dashed up to her, his mouth gaping open at the prey between her jaws. "That's a LOT of prey!" he gasped, his tail twitching. Sandpaw shrugged nonchalently. "Thanks. I'm gonna need your help bringing in the two other loads, though." she mewed, her eyes betraying the gleam of pride wiggling around in her stomach. "TWO LOADS?! I swear, Sandpaw, you're the best hunter in the clan!" Sandpaw grinned at her friend's amazement. Dustpaw continued on, saying "I heard Graypaw got to go on a 'special mission' to Twolegplace. Maybe Bluestar wants to turn him into a kittypet! I wouldn't be surprised," he snickered. Sandpaw laughed. "That would be wonderful!"

Just then, Sandpaw's mentor padded up. "I heard about the 10 pieces of prey you caught, Sandpaw. You had no help at all?" Whitestorm asked quizzically, tipping his head to the side. Sandpaw shook her head. "I did it all by myself. But Dustpaw DID help bring it back," she said, smiling at him. Whitestorm purred with amusement. "Well, you're a born hunter! You're the first apprentice out of all of you four to catch 10 pieces of prey in one sunrise!" he praised her, his eyes gleaming with pride. Sandpaw purred back. Finally, she was better then Graypaw at something! She was SO going to rub it in his face. Her eyes glimmering with happiness, Sandpaw mewed back, "Well, I couldn't have had a better mentor."

**I know, it's sort of an abrupt ending, and I had writer's block today. Lol. I had to put Graypaw's Twolegplace adventure in somewhere, so I thought, why not here? Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! If there's anything I should change, just review! :D**

**She-Cat, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 4 (for real now!)**

**So sorry about the wait, I was on vacation and it snowed where I live! :3 Yay snow!**

**Review Response:  
**

**Sivillian: I got my sources from warriorcats dot com, so... I'm sticking with my references, but I like your theory!**

**Amberfoot7: Thank you for understanding; I hope you can find the time to update yours as well!**

**Flame: I'm glad you do!**

**Onwards, my friends, to the story of Sandpaw!**

* * *

Sandpaw was dreaming. She was certain of that, because it was warm and sunny. Not exactly leaf-fall weather. She was about to pad into the lush greenery before her when suddenly she felt a cold shiver run down her back. Her head shot around, paws quivering with fear, as her eyes met a black she-cat's piercing blue-green eyes. A dark green, onimous forest stood behind the cat, shadows oozing out from behind the slimy tree trunks. Sandpaw suddenly felt a sense of anxiety. Who WAS this cat? The cat's broken, yellowed teeth broke into a smile as she purred, "Don't go in there quite yet..." Sandpaw's instinct told her to run, but her mind thought otherwise. Instead, she held her ground, trying to hide the shaking in her legs as she mewed defiantly, "Who are you?" Amusement glittered in the cat's eyes. "Who am I? My name is Blacklily." she meowed silkily, cold ambition radiating from her. Sandpaw yet again ignored her instinct and hissed threateningly, "What do you want from me?" Blacklily's eyes showed no surprise as she meowed, "I want you to hear my proposition."

"I was born with a kittypet as a father. When my mother joined ShadowClan, I had to try so very hard to prove myself... but nobody appreciated my effort. Just like nobody appreciates yours." Sandpaw opened her mouth to protest, half shocked, half hurt, but Blacklily gave her a warning look. "Don't worry, _somebody_ appreciates your effort. I do. You have potential... and I've been wondering if you would like to train as my apprentice. You could learn from my mistakes... You could be greater than any cat in the Clans, greater than StarClan themselves! You could lead all of the Clans..." Sandpaw felt her heart pounding. This offer was too good to turn down... but what about Whitestorm?

Blacklily had a triumphant look on her face, knowing that she had almost won her over. "There are a couple of conditions, though..." she mewed smoothly, wrapping her tail around her paws. Sandpaw leaped to her feet. "I'll do anything!" Blacklily smiled. "Good, good. Now, do you want us to start our training?" Sandpaw was about to agree when she realized that Blacklily hadn't told her the conditions yet. "No, wait a second. What ARE the conditions?" Blacklily sighed reluctantly. "Fine. Your conditions are- and this is all for your own good- to never accept help from any others, only me; to ALWAYS put your clan first... and, to credit me when you become leader of all the clans. Isn't that easy, now?" Sandpaw opened her mouth, about to agree to the uncomplicated terms, when a panicked voice rang out behind her. "Sandpaw, no!"

Sandpaw whipped around to see a brown tabby she-cat with urgent, wide blue eyes racing towards the pair. Stars sparkled in her fur, and she looked friendly, quite the opposite of Blacklily. Blacklily sprang to her paws, her tail bristling, and hissed,"What are YOU doing here?!" The tabby held Blacklily's piercing gaze evenly, her ocean-blue eyes sparkling with wisdom. Quietly, she mewed,"I am here to take Sandpaw back to where she belongs. You have no business with her, Blacklily." Blacklily curled her lips back into a snarl. "This IS where she belongs, Rainswept Flower. She's a reject, just like me!" Those three words hit Sandpaw with the force of a Twoleg monster, snarling and crushing everything in its path. _She's a reject. She's a reject. She's a reject._

Rainswept Flower's eyes turned cold and stormy. "You know that's not true, Blacklily. I'm afraid that you have to go, now." Just then, Blacklily's name was yowled from a scratchy voice in the shadowy forest. "Blacklilyyyyyy! You promised that you'd go fishing with me todayyyyyy!" Blacklily quickly glanced towards the noise, and then backed away from Sandpaw and Rainswept Flower, snarling some last words before turning tail: "You'll regret this. Both of you will regret this. Mark my words, your lives with never be quite the same again!" With that, she sprinted off among the slimy tree trunks, leaving Sandpaw with Rainswept Flower.

Sandpaw looked anxiously up at Rainswept Flower, whose eyes were clouded with pity and sympathy. "Oh, you poor, poor thing..." she mewed softly, gently nudging Sandpaw with her nose. Sandpaw frowned. "Why was Blacklily being so... weird when you came over? She seemed really nice when you weren't here..." Rainswept Flower purred soothingly. "She... she walks a place other than StarClan, a place of No Stars... she is not used to seeing my kind. It's okay, though. I have seen her kind many times before." Sandpaw's mouth gaped open. "Wait, so you're a..." "StarClan cat?" Rainswept Flower finished her sentence, amusement glinting in her eyes. "Yes, yes I am. Now, you deserve a dreamless rest. I will tell you my story tomorrow." A sudden wave of drowsiness flowed through Sandpaw, making the world sway in front of her. "O-okay..." she murmured, blinking as she settled into the soft grass on the ground...

"Sandpaw!" A voice startled her from her slumber. She shook her head and scrabbled in her nest, trying to stand up in the mossy nest. Dustpaw was sitting next to her nest, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Get up, you hibernating hedgehog!" he mewed teasingly, swiping at her with a poorly aimed paw. Sandpaw managed to stand up, suddenly filled with energy. "Dustpaw... Can you keep a secret?" She mewed hesitantly. Dustpaw nodded vigorously and mewed, "What is it?" "I got a visit from StarClan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the reviews! *coughcough* (two reviews) By the way, I changed my username, so... YAY (it might take a wittle while to update, it's NerdyKitty003) I will respond to my lone reviews now:**

**PikaNerd6: That's what I was hoping! You'll see!**

**Tawnystripe55: Awesome! Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Story time!**

Dustpaw shook his head. The envious look in his eyes betrayed his disbelief as he mewed, "No way you did, Sandpaw. It was just a dream." Sandpaw shook her head. "It was real, I swear! And there was this evil cat, too..." Too late, Sandpaw thought, as she saw Dustpaw's ears prick. She was intending to keep Blacklily a secret, but it was just too big of a thought to hold. Dustpaw opened his mouth, probably about to ask a question, but just then, Whitestorm came bounding up. "You two, stop your gossiping and get moving! Sandpaw, you're on the dusk patrol today!" he mewed sternly. Breathing silent thanks to StarClan, Sandpaw leaped to her feet. "Sorry, Whitestorm!" she mewed guiltily, padding up to Mousefur and Darkstripe, who were also on the patrol. As she walked away, she could hear Graypaw talking excitedly with Ravenpaw about something. She could only catch snippets of their conversation, so she pricked her ears so she could hear better: "Twolegplace...kittypet...actually...fought me..." Sandpaw managed to make out. She shrugged. Probably something about his trip to Twolegplace. Not that she cared!

As the four cats prowled through the forest, Sandpaw caught another bit of whispering, this time drifting from the RiverClan border. Darkstripe must have heard it too, because a low growl rumbled in his throat and his ears pricked. "Will those dumb furballs ever realize that we're gonna take Sunningrocks back?" Sandpaw recognized Pebblepaw's mew. She bristled. Was he taking them for idiots? Greenflower must have felt a bit worried too, because she cuffed him over the ear angrily. "Stupid furball! I smell ThunderClan, and you would too, if you weren't too busy bragging! Now, shoo with you, catch me 2 minnows!" she hissed, looking around anxiously. Mousefur puffed out her tail angrily, obviously thinking the same thing Sandpaw was. "Do they really think we don't have ears?" she snarled. Whitestorm narrowed his eyes. "Sandpaw, go back to the camp and tell Bluestar what we overheard. We'll deal with this."

As Sandpaw raced back to camp, blood pounding in her ears, she nearly ran over Tigerclaw on her rush to get through the thorn tunnel. "Watch where you step!" he spat, batting her away. Sandpaw winced and dipped her head hurriedly, muttering an apology before squeezing her way through the gap in the prickly wall. Her anxious eyes swept the camp, looking for her blue-gray leader. She finally picked out Bluestar, who was in a conversation with Lionheart. She bounded up to hear the ending of their conversation as Bluestar mewed, "... going to go get him, then?" Lionheart dipped his head in assent. "He looks like a fighter. I think he'll survive in the wild." Sandpaw wondered who they were talking about, but then remembered the reason she had sprinted back to camp. "Bluestar!" she gasped out, still breathing heavily. Lionheart looked at her weirdly, and Sandpaw realized that she had interrupted him. She muttered, "Sorry..." quietly and then turned to Bluestar urgently. Bluestar gazed at Sandpaw, a tinge of worry in her dark blue eyes. "Yes, Sandpaw?" she meowed, tipping her head to one side.

Sandpaw shook her head and mewed, "RiverClan are planning to take over Sunningrocks again. Whitestorm heard them talking near the border. They're gonna strike tomorrow!" The last part she was guessing, because it was already dark and the moon was full... unless they would strike at night? Alarm flashed in Bluestar's eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Sandpaw. I'll tell the patrols to set extra markers along that border." Sandpaw stared at her. "Is that all you're gonna do? They're gonna attack tomorrow, for StarClan's sake! Aren't you going to tell the Clan?" Sternly, Bluestar meowed, "I was getting to that, Sandpaw. You aren't Clan leader quite yet." Embarassment flooded throughout Sandpaw. "Sorry. I'm not doing well with my patience today," she added grudgingly. Bluestar gazed at her for a moment, and then she meowed softly, "You're just like I was as an apprentice." She turned to Lionheart, meowing with amusement: "That one'll make a good warrior." Warmth fluttered through Sandpaw, and she felt a happy feeling she hadn't felt in moons.

**OMGOMGOMGOMG my two favorite characters in a chapter! :O My life is complete! I know this chapter is sorta short, but I wanted a chapter leading up to the battle, and I also wanted Sandpaw feeling not as wretched about herself. I hope I accomplished that. Not to mention my writer's block. Ugh, writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Review for more, next chapter is the big battle! :D :D**

**NerdyKitty, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sandstorm's Story**

**Come one, come all to the next-est (lol, something is wrong with me) chapter of Sandstorm's story! Before I start replying to my MANY reviews (four reviews... people, don't be afraid to review! :P), I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I (finally :O) got to go on a cruise (ok, ok, that was 2 weeks ago), so that meant expensive Wifi and therefore, no FanFiction :C please forgive me! I know that I am not updating frequently enough, but I just don't seem to have much time. I promise you all that in every spare second I have, I will update it for you. Phanky danky for understanding (even if you don't!) Review time!**

**First of my many reviews, from PikaNerd6: Thank you so much for all the nice comments on my story! I'm glad you liked this chapter!**

**Warriorcatfan: Spicy hawt! :) Epicness foh u! (dat spelling tho xD)**

**Leapingfish: I meant to imply that Sandpaw and Graypaw were just friends, not of the same mother. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. Also, I wasn't aware of the other parents (and apparently, neither were the Erins! Check out the family tree on .com!). If I get any more complaints, I will change it.**

**I know we've done a lot of reviews (XD), but this is the last one. Tawnystripe55: Positively awesome of you!**

**Finally, I know you've been waiting and have probably skipped the above part to read this (unless you care or you don't want to read my story ;-;) but here we are! Also, before we start (ugh, Nerdykitty, start the story already!), I know Sandpaw was not in the battle, and I have taken that in thoroughly. That sentence didn't make much sense, did it. Let's go!**

Sandpaw awoke to the nervous pacing of Dustpaw. She covered her ears with her paws, meowing playfully, "Dustpaw, you aren't a badger, so stop stomping around like one!" Dustpaw just shook his head. "Redtail's going to the battle today," he mewed anxiously. With a jolt, Sandpaw remembered what she had heard the day before. "So Bluestar IS going to fight?" "Yep..." he muttered back, twitching around. "Redtail won't let me hunt today. He's afraid a RiverClan warrior will hear me gossiping about the battle." Hearing this, Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "I wish we could go!" she mewed, annoyed. "RAVENPAW gets to go! He's such a scaredy-mouse, he'll be lucky if he ever gets to go to another battle!" Dustpaw purred quietly. "Well, at least Graybutt isn't going either. He's going on another..." Sandpaw looked knowingly at him and finished his sentence with him: "TWOLEGPLACE MISSION!" Both apprentices burst into laughter. Between giggles, Sandpaw mewed, "I think Bluestar actually wants to turn him into a kittypet!" The stress of the battle was easily forgotten with the picture of Graypaw in a Twoleg den in their minds.

"Wanna go train in the hollow or whatever?" Dustpaw mewed, his eyes twinkling. "In case Ravenpaw lets the RiverClan warriors into camp?" Sandpaw stood up and shook each of her paws. "You bet!

* * *

When Sandpaw and Dustpaw started padding back to the camp, they heard Bluestar yowl the summons: "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The apprentices looked at eachother and started sprinting towards camp. When they shoved their way through the thorn barrier, Sandpaw caught a glimpse of an unfamilier ginger tom with a fiery pelt. She heard Bluestar say, "...so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior..." Sandpaw stood with her mouth half open, shocked. Was she really not good enough? Angrily, she shut her mouth and listened to Bluestar continue. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"_Lucky_ to become an apprentice!" she heard Longtail yowl. She growled silently in agreement. Bluestar, however, ignored the tabby tom and continued speaking. Sandpaw tuned her out as she turned a angry look on the stranger's face. Was that... fear? This cat was never meant to be a warrior! Dustpaw nudged her, interrupting her thoughts, and whispered, "Look at Graypaw... I think he recuited the outsider. The outsider must be a kittypet." Sandpaw snickered. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet." she whispered loudly, glancing at Longtail. Longtail took the advantage, nodding at her, and caterwauled, "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors, not another soft mouth to feed!"

Dustpaw nodded vigorously as Sandpaw waved her tail in agreement. Taking that as a sign to keep going, Longtail continued: "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling!" Sandpaw yowled in agreement, and was surprised to hear mostly everycat do the same. Graypaw was looking at his paws, a smoldering rage on his face. Longtail went on, knowing that he was angering the soft kitty. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg _stench_ doesn't!"

Howling with rage, the firey kittypet launched himself off Highrock and at Longtail, sailing straight over Mousefur (who looked at him rather strangely). Dustpaw's mouth dropped open as the warrior and the kitten writhed around in a screeching whirlwind of fur, causing shocked yowls from the Clan. Sandpaw, however, was filled with excitement as she watched the kittypet get torn up. Any friend of Graypaw was her enemy! "CHOKE HIM!" she yowled above the crowd. Longtail deftly fastened his teeth around the kittypet's collar, pulling with all his might. The kittypet's eyes bulged out of his head as he struggled to breath. Sandpaw felt a flash of sympathy but pushed it away. He was Graypaw's friend! Couldn't the kittypet see what was underneath the innocent eyes and the fluffy pelt?

Suddenly, a loud snap echoed throughout the camp... hanging from Longtail's teeth was the kittypet's collar. The shock on Longtail's face slowly turned into anger as the kittypet looked smugly at him, padding back to Bluestar's side. Bluestar let out a fearsome caterwaul, silencing all of the yowling cats, and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval-this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice." A burning fury built in Sandpaw's chest. This was mouse dung! ThunderClan would be the laughingstock of all the Clans! Keeping her thoughts to herself, she fumed silently as the kittypet stepped foreword arrogantly to accept his apprentice name. Bluestar murmured something to him before speaking the words of the ritual, and then announced to the cats of her clan: "Frim this day foreword, or until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame colored coat."

Hate sizzled in Sandpaw's chest as she glared at the new apprentice. "Firepaw..." she hissed quietly. If Graypaw wouldn't pay attention to her, then she would pay attention to him and his friend.

But not in a good way.

**Ok, was that too creepy or nah? Just saying, Sandpaw totally forgot that her father had gone off to battle in the midst of her hating Kittypetpaw... we'll see what happens when she finds out that he's dead! (DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH) Review, people! :D Sorry to keep you waiting so long!**

**Nerdy, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sandstorm's Story**

**Back with Chapter 7! Sorry if you saw an update, I posted a bit ahead in the book and forgot to put the people returning from the battle in. This will be very, very short, but here it is!**

As Sandpaw turned to stalk away from the ceremony, she heard a sudden howl coming from the direction of Sunningrocks. The battle patrol was back! She bounded eagerly up to see if her father had come back, so she could confess to him her feelings about the kittypet and Graypaw. Sadly, only that furball Ravenpaw stumbled through the tunnel, his flanks heaving. "What could possibly be wrong with him? He looks so shaken up!" she murmered to Dustpaw. Dustpaw shook his head. "He's always shaken up about something, isn't he!"

Bluestar gazed at Ravenpaw with concern in her eyes. "What is it, Ravenpaw?" she mewed anxiously. Ravenpaw took a couple more deep breaths before answering in a shaky voice: "Redtail is dead!"

Redtail is dead.

Redtail is dead.

Redtail is dead.

The words echoed in Sandpaw's ears as her vision blurred. No, this wasn't true. This was just a giant trick. Redtail would come bounding through the gorse tunnel any moment now, mewing excitedly about how they had won the battle. Right?

Through the haze of grief, she heard Tigerclaw's distinct mew: "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I took Oakheart's life while he was gloating..."

That was all Sandpaw needed to hear. Her father's body flopped on the ground as Tigerclaw dropped him to talk. She let out a sob. She could feel Dustpaw beside her, rigid with shock. As one, they sprinted over to Redtail's body. Sandpaw curled around him, waiting for him to sit up and ask why he was laying in the middle of the clearing. He couldn't be dead, not so soon after her mother's death. It wasn't possible for this much grief in the world. It was impossible. Redtail was still alive. Still with her.

"I will always be with you." her father's whisper sounded in her ears, and a cold breeze ruffled her fur. As she looked down at his lifeless eyes, she couldn't help but notice Graypaw's reflection. He was smiling. SMILING! And the kittypet was too! As if the death of the deputy hadn't bothered them one bit. As if the death of HER FATHER hadn't bothered them one little bit. This WAS the kittypet's fault! If Graypaw hadn't gone to Twolegplace with Whitestorm and Lionheart, the two warriors could have fought against RiverClan. Maybe even saved her father. But this STUPID kittypet proved to be of more importance of the deputy of ThunderClan, apparently.

Sandpaw slowly stood up and shook off her pelt. She turned to the elders and meowed quietly with a shaky voice, "I'd like to help bury him, once I sit my vigil." Smallear nodded, understanding in his eyes, as she padded over to Dustpaw, who was mourning his mentor quietly. Silently she twined her tail with his, yearning for comfort while lending hers.

Dustpaw sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Why did HE have to die?" he murmured quietly. Sandpaw shook her head and answered honestly,

"I don't know, Dustpaw. I really don't know."

**The end! F,F, and R! **

**Nerdy, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sandstorm's Story**

**Heyo, peeps! Welcome back to Sandstorm's Story! Before I get started I'd like to thank everyone who submitted OCs to my Heart Of Gold series. The proluge is coming out soon, so check that out! ****Alright! Let's start this thing! (lol, too lazy to reply to reviews. I think I might stop responding unless it's a really nice review... :D)**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." Sandpaw paced the apprentice's den, muttering under her breath. Dustpaw made no attempt to calm her down as he watched her sulk, he just quietly suggested, "Let's get some fresh-kill..." "I don't want to. The kittypet probably ate it all. Besides, I don't want to see the fresh-kill pile without Redtail," she growled, whipping her tail back and forth. Dustpaw sighed exaggeratedly. "Look, if you're going to be in this horrible mood for the rest of your life, I don't want to hang out with you any more. I'm as upset about Redtail's death and the kittypet as you are... but you have to get over it and carry on with your life, okay?" Sandpaw nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I see where you're coming from. It's just... ugh! He replaced me with a kittypet. A STARCLAN FORSAKEN KITTYPET! And Redtail might have lived if the stupid kittypet hadn't got in the way of the senior warriors!" Dustpaw rolled his eyes and meowed, "We're both grieving Sandpaw, but you can't let the grief take over. Go get a squirrel already." Sandpaw let out a reluctant purr and pushed her way out of the ferns.

_Oh, geez..._ the kittypet and Graypaw were standing just in front of the apprentice's den. "So here comes the new apprentice!" Sandpaw snarled as she padded up to the pair. "Hello!" the kittypet... no, Firepaw! Firepaw mewed properly, a proud glimmer in his eyes. The nerve! As she approached, almost immediately she recoiled at the pungent scent of Twolegs that was radiating off of the flame colored kitty. "He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I have to share my nest with that revolting stench!" she sniffed, tossing her head. Not trying to annoy the kittypet, or anything!

Graypaw shot her a glare then turned to Firepaw, meowing, "You'll have to excuse Sandpaw. I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered." _**I'm** bad tempered?! _Sandpaw thought angrily. She spit angrily at them and turned her back on the fake friendly faces. As she sulked, she heard her mentor, Whitestorm, say "Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer." Defiantly, she raised her head. Feeling rebellious and not at all sorry, she mewed sweetly, "I'm sorry, Whitestorm. I just didn't expect to be training with a _kittypet_, that's all!" Whitestorm's concerned eyes didn't move an inch as he replied evenly, "I'm sure you'll get used to it. Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." He ended by sending Sandpaw his stern look. Guiltily Sandpaw dipped her head and shoved her way into the den before the two male apprentices. She curled up tightly into a ball with her ears flat, trying her best to block the gossiping from her ears. The kittypet mewed, "Where do I sleep?" Suddenly fed up with Firepaw, Sandpaw hissed:

"Anywhere, so long as it isn't near me!"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short... but the next day is training! Yay, training! :P Fave, follow and review :)**

**Nerdy, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sandstorm's Story**

**Welcome back! :) Glad to see you all again! Have a happy Christmas and a Merry New Year in the middle of May! :D This isn't much of a chapter, just Sandpaw's thoughts on "Kittypaw" and how she was being "forgotten" by her Clanmates... :o Hope you all enjoy!**

I hate him.

I hate the kittypet from the bottom of my heart.

When I feel appreciated... when I feel like I actually have a place in ThunderClan... when my Clan LEADER was proud of me...

HE had to come wandering into the world of the Clans.

HE had to come and steal Bluestar's attention.

HE had to be the star of the show.

It's not fair! Not one little bit! Am I supposed to stand by as he stole all of my friends and ruined my sense of belonging? Am I supposed to stand by as he poisons ThunderClan's legacy with his Twoleg loving blood? If I asked most everyone in my Clan, they would say I should.

The kittypet is too important to them.

Only Dustpaw understands. He knows what went on between Graypaw and I. He knows how easily they replaced me. He knows how it feels to be in a world without Redtail. He just knows how it feels to be put through this... this process of being pushed aside, of being ignored. When was he ever in anyone's top list of priorities? He knows how it feels to be forgotten. He's the only one who cares. Him and I might as well be alone, out in the wilderness by ourselves, with nobody to remember us. It might as well be that way.

If Redtail was still here, maybe things would be different.

But he's not.

He's not here.

He's never coming back.

I just... it's all the kittypet's fault. He acts so innocent and nice, but he KNOWS what's going on. No cat could POSSIBLY be stupid enough to ignore this obvious show of affection between him and the senior warriors.

I almost hate to think that Redtail might have favored him too.

No, Redtail wouldn't have. Not after all that the kittypet's done to me.

Would he?

Am I over-exaggerating? Is he just a normal cat that nobody favors?

No. This kittypet came in and ruined my life. I can't ever forgive him! Never! We will never be friends.

I hate the kittypet.

I hate him from the bottom of my heart.

**Do you likey? Nerdy, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sandstorm's Story**

**I'm baaaaack! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. No more school for me, but I have a bunch of vacations planned so I might not be able to update. You guys are probably sick of hearing the words "I might not be able to update", huh? I'm sorry... xD It's not exactly my fault! Now, onto the story (I forgot what I was gonna write, so let's hope this is good)!**

Over the next few sunrises, Sandpaw had to do EVERYTHING with the kittypet. At least, that's what it felt like. Her mentor, who she had once admired, was now only one of the worshipers of the kittypet. Her life was, in fact, ruined. The life she had planned... for her mentor to tell her how special she was, for her to become a successful warrior, for her to become deputy to her father, Redtail... ruined. It was all because of Graypaw... and the kittypet. Now, her mentor could barely pay attention to her because he was too busy watching over the kittypet. It honestly didn't help that Bluestar had decided to mentor Firepaw herself, either. Why did everything bad happen to her? Why is the kittypet such a suck up? Why wasn't she good enough? All Sandpaw's insecurities ran through her head as she laid, ears flat, in the apprentice's den. When she finally decided to go to sleep, Graypaw's snores reached her hearing. Sandpaw hopped up, stalked over, and stomped on his tail. "Would you SHUT UP?" she growled at him. Graypaw's eyes flew open. "Uuhh?" Sandpaw scowled at him. "Go to sleep and be quiet, you moron." Graypaw looked meekly up at her. "Yes, ma'am...I will..." Sandpaw hissed. "You'd better!" She then flopped down in her nest and sighed. Why was life so difficult?

* * *

Sandpaw woke up on the boundary of a beautiful field and a slimy patch of grass. Instinctively, she stepped back as the air twisted in front of her. Two cats shimmered into existence... both of whom Sandpaw recognized. "Blacklily? Rainswept Flower? What are you two doing here?" Rainswept Flower tried her best to purr, but the sadness in her eyes didn't make it convincing. "Sandpaw... we're both here to tell you something. You have to make a choice... a choice that could change the fate of the Clans..." Blacklily snarled. "A choice that should be easy to make. We're here to make you chose between two different paths. You could choose a path of importance, with me as your 'starry' mentor. You could lead all the Clans! We could be powerful together, and the name of Sandpaw would be feared!" Sandpaw nodded thoughtfully. It sounded like a good deal, but she didn't fully trust Blacklily. She did, however, trust Rainswept Flower, so she turned to the tabby and mewed, "What's your proposition?" Rainswept Flower took a deep breath. "This won't sound as good as Blacklily's, but I promise you that it will come out better in the end... I propose that no matter what happens, you try to be the best warrior you can be. You don't interfere with anyone's fate, just focus on your own... and even though you won't be leader, you would have protected the cats around you." Rainswept Flower glared at Blacklily. "Blacklily is driven by hate for the Clans. She would use you to destroy them, one cat at a time, until others thought you were mad... take the path of peace. You could wreck havoc with Blacklily, Sandpaw, but I beg you to choose what would be best for your loved ones. For the others around you. You don't want to be driven by hate, Sandpaw. It's extremely painful."

Sandpaw looked up at Rainswept Flower. "That sounds amazing..." she whispered, "but the thing is, I don't have any loved ones..." Blacklily hissed, "Of course you don't!" at the same time Rainswept Flower mewed, "Don't lie to yourself." The two she-cats both glared at each other, and Rainswept Flower continued: "You know you can't truly resent every cat that ever lived. You love your friend, Dustpaw, as a brother. Your mentor has become like a father to you... he cares more than you think. You admire Bluestar, and want to be like her some day. Don't forget me... I consider you my best friend. Do you feel the same?" Sandpaw felt a sense of warm happiness flow throughout her. "You... you're really my friend?" Rainswept Flower smiled. "Really. You seem like someone I can trust, even though we're from different time periods. I'd like to be by your side every step of the way. Would you... would you like that too?" Sandpaw grinned, ignoring Blacklily, and mewed:

"Of course I would."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sandstorm's Story**

**So hey guys! I'm back. Woo. I know it's been a really long time and I'm sorry... but hey! I'm back now and I'm inspired again! Yay! So let's get on with this, shall we?**

Sandpaw woke up to the dawn light filtering through the walls of the apprentices' den. She leaped out of her nest and prodded Dustpaw awake, who groaned and got to his feet. "Should we wake the kittypet and his little friend?" he asked sullenly, glancing in the direction of the toms. Sandpaw shrugged. "Why bother? May as well let 'the greatest apprentice in the world!' oversleep..." A twinkle of amusement flashed on Dustpaw's face. "Yeah. We should probably start training, huh? Show them what real apprentices look like?" Sandpaw shook her paws out and bounced on her feet, full of energy from her dream the night before. "You bet!"

Sandpaw bounded out of the den and looked around for her mentor, Whitestorm. She caught a glimpse of him and tensed her muscles to sprint over to him, but before she had the chance she was stopped by a voice behind her. "Sandpaw! Don't go running off just yet. We're running a bit low on fresh-kill. Can you two do a bit of hunting before training?" A complaint rose to Sandpaw's lips, but before she said anything Dappletail, who had happened to overhear, added a comment: "Yeah, us elders really would prefer some fresh-kill caught by the best hunters in the clan..." Dustpaw puffed out his chest. "That's us!" he purred, glancing at Sandpaw. She sent him a mock glare. "Don't flatter yourself!" Dustpaw shook his head and sprinted towards the camp exit, yowling "Race you to the Owl Tree!" as he darted out of the camp. Purring, Sandpaw sprinted after him.

* * *

Sandpaw skipped into camp, her spirits high from the bounty of prey her and Dustpaw had managed to catch. They dropped their catches on the fresh-kill pile and Sandpaw made sure to deliver a fresh vole to Dappletail before she began to eat. As she crouched down beside the tree stump near their den to eat, Whitestorm approached her. "You two did awesome today! Bluestar wants to know if you would like to go to the Gathering?" Dustpaw leaped up. "Of course! Thank you so much, Whitestorm!" Sandpaw nodded energetically. "Yes! That would be awesome!" Whitestorm looked at her. "Sandpaw... I know it's going to be hard to get used to Firepaw being part of our Clan, but you at least need to try to accept him, okay?" Sandpaw looked him in the eye. "He found a way to be happy after my father died. I will NEVER forgive him for that. But I'll try, Whitestorm." Whitestorm nodded approvingly. "I know it'll be difficult, but you're strong. I believe in you." With that he walked away and left the two apprentices at the stump. Dustpaw was still excited. "Our first Gathering! Wow! This is gonna be SO cool!" Sandpaw gave him a side glance. "You're pretty perky today... have you forgot our orange star warrior?" she snickered, glancing over at the thorn barrier where Firepaw and Graypaw entered. Dustpaw followed her gaze. "Do you think they're going too?" he asked doubtfully. Sandpaw playfully growled. "I HOPE not!"

Firepaw and Graypaw had grabbed prey from the fresh-kill pile and were padding over towards them. Dustpaw looked uncomfortably at them. "Um... are they coming over here?" Sandpaw had to resist the urge to whack her head against the tree stump. "Oh, great..." Firepaw and Graypaw sat down nearby and started munching away at their fresh-kill. Dustpaw decided to make a small jab at them. "Hi there, kittypet. Enjoy the food _we _caught for you." Sandpaw snickered. "Who knows, you might even learn to catch your own one day!" Graypaw looked innocently at them. "Oh, are you two still on hunting duty? Never mind. We've been patrolling our territory borders. You'll be glad to know that all is safe." Sandpaw rolled her eyes and glanced at Dustpaw, the annoyance towards the kittypet clearly shown in her eyes. "I'm sure all the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!" Dustpaw yowled scornfully, sending them a sarcastic glare. Graypaw tried to redeem himself by spitting "They didn't even dare show their faces." Sandpaw decided to take the risk of assuming that they weren't going to the Gathering and meowed, "Well, we'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering!"

"Are you going?" blurted out the kittyp-Firepaw. Dustpaw smirked at him. "Of course," he replied loftily. "It's a great honor, you know. But don't worry, we'll tell you all about it in the morning." Graypaw and Firepaw both looked down. Sandpaw shared a triumphant glance with Dustpaw and proceeded in eating the rest of her mouse. Right as she finished, Bluestar called all the cats in this Gathering's Clan party. She leaped to her feet, and walked off, meowing over her shoulder, "Bye, you two. Have a nice, quiet evening!" With that, she slipped into the mass of warriors and elders and sprinted alongside her Clanmates to her first Gathering.

**So that's all for today! Next chapter is the Gathering! x3 Thank you guys for all the support! Nerdy OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sandstorm's Story**

**Aye, I'm back! I won't be updating often but I'll try to update as much as I can c: so where did I leave off... ah, yes. The Gathering! This'll be fun... now, let's get to the story!**

Sandpaw bounded over the slope into the grassy clearing, gazing up at the four huge oaks towering above her clan. "They're huge!" she murmured to Dustpaw, who was staring in awe around the clearing. "Forget about the oaks," he muttered. "I didn't know it was possible for this many cats to exist!" Sandpaw let her gaze travel around the clearing, excitement fizzing inside her as she took in the friendly atmosphere radiating from the variety of unfamiliar pelts. "Yeah..." she muttered, lost in thought. _Will Firestar announce us? What if everyone laughs at us? Are the other Clans friendly?_ She was still panicking about scenarios in her head when a fishy-smelling yet familiar gray cat padded up to her. "Hi!" the cat meowed in a friendly tone. "Hi! I'm Mistyfoot. Is this your first Gathering?" Dustpaw nodded enthusiastically as Sandpaw ducked her head out of shyness. "Yes," they chorused, looking admiringly at her. "Do you know if it's hard to be deputy? Because I wanna be leader someday!" Dustpaw asked excitedly. Mistyfoot's eyes glimmered with amusement. "I'm sure it's hard at first, but you'll get used to it."

Suddenly, a yowl rang out, echoing off the trees. Whitestorm shouldered over to Sandpaw, nodding to her as the leader with a crooked jaw stepped foreword. "Cats of all Clans, welcome," he meowed, his gaze taking in all the cats who had now quieted down, staring attentively up at the leaders. "RiverClan would like to speak first," he continued, looking at the other leaders, including Bluestar, a black and white cat with a long tail, and a mean looking cat with a bent tail. Bluestar nodded assent as the rest of the leaders mewed their approval. Whitestorm leaned over to her, whispering "That's Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader. The black and white leader is Tallstar of WindClan, and the other cat is Brokenstar of ShadowClan." Dustpaw overheard and whispered quietly, "I heard he kills kits!" Whitestorm looked sternly at him. "Where do you get this nonsense? Don't speak of ShadowClan's leader that way." Dustpaw sulked. "But what if he does-" Whitestorm cut him off. "No buts. Listen."

Crookedstar was already halfway done talking, but Sandpaw managed to catch the end of his sentence. "... gave birth to three healthy kits. Their names are soon to be decided. That is all." He then stepped back, nodding at the other leaders. Tallstar stepped foreword next. "Prey has been plentiful and WindClan is thriving this leaf-fall. Though there are no new apprentices to be named, we are pleased to say that Onewhisker has been given his warrior name and is a strong new addition to the warriors den!" Murmurs of "Onewhisker! Onewhisker!" ran throughout the Clans as Sandpaw leaned over to Dustpaw. "It almost sounds like he's threatening us!" she whispered. Dustpaw nodded and pricked his ears as Tallstar kept talking. "We would also like all the Clans to know that though our land is plentiful in prey, WindClan will not be tolerating stolen prey and crossed borderlines." Muted hissing broke out between the Clans as Tallstar meaningfully looked at Brokenstar. "That will be all." Bluestar beckoned Brokenstar foreword with her tail, inviting him to speak first. Brokenstar nodded his head appreciatively and bounded foreword.

"We are very saddened to officially announce the death of Raggedstar, but he died an honorable death and will never be forgotten." ShadowClan yowled with approval, almost drowning out Brokenstar's mew. "ShadowClan is still as strong as ever and is ready for a fresh new start!" Brokenstar nodded his head and padded back, shooing Bluestar up to the tip of the rock. Bluestar gave him a fleeting glare and raked the clearing with her gaze, clearly asking for the cats to silence themselves. Eventually the Clans quieted down enough for her start speaking. "We are glad to say that ThunderClan is stronger than ever this leaf-fall, and are already training new warriors to make our Clan strong. I am pleased to announce that we have appointed five new apprentices: Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw!" Respectful murmurs rippled throughout the Clan. "...Dustpaw! Sandpaw!" Sandpaw swelled with pride. The Clans loved her; and Firepaw wasn't here to see it! Even better! "ThunderClan wishes everycat good hunting this leaf-bare! Good hunting to all!" Bluestar waved her tail, and just like that, the meeting was over.

Sandpaw shook her head, dazed. "It's so much to take in!" she breathed to Dustpaw as the cats started to seperate again. "Yeah, but IT WAS EPIC!" Dustpaw squealed, then looked alarmed and stuttered, "I mean, it was pretty cool." Sandpaw purred, about to make a sarcastic retort, but before she could reply Whitestorm led her away with his tail. "It's time to go back, Sandpaw." Sandpaw sighed. "That was really cool!" Whitestorm's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, your first time is always the best," he commenting, running alongside her as she darted back to the camp. As she slowed and padded through the thorn barrier, Dustpaw caught up to her. "I wonder why the Clans don't get along as easily as they do at Gatherings," he commented. Sandpaw yawned. "Think about that later! I'm tired!" She padded into the apprentices den, barely noticing the sleeping forms of the other three apprentices, and sank into her nest, drifting into sleep.

**Did you like it? Leave a review if you did :D and remember, I always love feedback! c: Nerdy, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS! Welcome back to Sandstorm's Story! I know it's been a while since I've updated ***cough* half a year *cough* **But I'm getting back into my groove here! Also, sorry if my writing seems a bit different... it's been a while :P

On to the story!

Sandpaw smiled. "Really? You actually did that as a warrior?" The brown tabby grinned, stars dancing around her. "I know, I was kind of stupid back then. You're much smarter than I was." Suddenly, she looked up. "Sandpaw, it's time for you to go. I hope I can talk with you more often." Sandpaw purred. "Okay! Bye, Rainswept Flower!"

"SANDPAW!" Sandpaw jumped, shaken quickly out of her sleep, and stood on her feet groggily. "Wha...?" "Sandpaw, it's time for training!" The voice was Whitestorm's. She shook herself out and prodded Dustpaw. "Get up, lazybones. Time for training." She ignored his irritated hiss and crept out of the den into the blinding sunset. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she saw Whitestorm shoot her a disappointed glare. "Come on, Sandpaw. Firepaw and Graypaw have already been out hunting." Sandpaw's nose twictched. Firepaw. Whitestorm kept on rambling about the three apprentices. "Blah blah blah... Firepaw... blah blah blah... first catch... Sandpaw, are you listening to me?" She jolted out of her haze. "Yes, Whitestorm!" He frowned. "I asked you if you wanted to do battle training today." Sandpaw's eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously. "Yes! Definitely! Can Dustpaw come?" His eyes twinkled. "I was thinking that all of the apprentices were going to train together..." Sandpaw fell dramatically to the ground. "Oh, please, NO!" she groaned. "Oh, please, yes. You don't have to partner with any of them, though. They'll be working on a lower level than you and Dustpaw." Ha. Take that. "Fine..." she muttered, only half deflated. She backed into the den and flicked Dustpaw's tail off of his nose. "Dustpaw! Get up! Battle training!" He shook his head, and then leaped up. "Battle training?!" Sandpaw purred. "Let's go, you snail!"

* * *

Two moons later, Sandpaw was sitting at the fresh-kill pile, quietly eating a mouse, when Firepaw and Graypaw bounced up to her. "Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Guess what? We saw a fox! And a SHADOWCLAN WARRIOR!" Sandpaw was a teeny bit awestruck. Okay, maybe a lot awestruck. But they didn't have to know that. "Did you scare them away with your stench?" she joked, glaring at Graypaw. "Um, no... we scared them away with our AWESOMENESS!" Firepaw squealed. Sandpaw sighed. "Oh, StarClan. Why do I have to deal with this?" She looked up at the two apprentices. "That's nice. Now leave." Graypaw snorted. "Whatever you say, Bossypaw." Dustpaw looked at her and sighed. "Their comebacks were so lame." She groaned. "Tell me about it."

_**two sunrises pass. firepaw is out hunting with graypaw. sandpaw is battle training with dustpaw and ravenpaw.**_

Sandpaw stopped slashing in surprise. "Bluestar, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe? What were they looking for?" Dustpaw knocked her down expertly and pinned her to the ground. Whitestorm called, "Don't get distracted, Sandpaw!" "Yeah, yeah!" she yelled back. Dustpaw continued talking as he stood up and started cleaning his paw. "Apparently they heard sounds of a scuffle near camp. I don't think it sounded too bad though... Bluestar was probably worried that her trophy apprentice got in a fight with a fox. Sounds like something he'd do." An obnoxious yowl sounded from the center of camp, probably Tigerclaw or Darkstripe. All three apprentices looked at Whitestorm. The tom nodded. "We'd better head back to camp." As they ran along the trail and snuck into the crowd around the fresh-kill pile, Sandpaw became aware of two things. One, someone had brought a cat that was not ThunderClan back to the camp. Two: Firepaw was miserable. Sandpaw turned to Willowpelt, who was munching on a vole beside her. "What happened?" Willowpelt glanced at her, then turned back to her vole. "Firepaw got in a scuffle with Yellowfang of ShadowClan. He ended up feeding her and ate something himself. Bluestar's pretty mad." Just then, Bluestar's voice rang out across the camp. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan!"

Sandpaw smirked and hurried over with the rest of the cats to crowd around Highrock. Bluestar's voice rang across the camp. "I'm sure you have all heard about the prisoner we have brought back with us today. But there is something else you need to know." She looked down at Yellowfang, who was sitting at the base of the Highrock and scowling at the crowd. "Can you hear me from there?" "I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" she hissed. Bluestar nodded and continued. "I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Today I travelled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland." Her words hung in the air like a heavy fog. Hesitantly, Smallear called out. "Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?" Bluestar shrugged. "We can't be sure. Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan." A collective yowl rose up from the group of cats. Sandpaw was astonished. Did ShadowClan really chase WindClan out of their own territory? And did this have something to do with Yellowfang?

Sandpaw barely heard anything as she turned to Dustpaw. "What do you think happened?" Dustpaw wore the same surprised look as her. "I mean... there's no other possible explanation. I can't believe ShadowClan would do that... they're sneaky, but they aren't EVIL!" They were silenced by Bluestar's commanding yowl. "Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They will need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan." Sandpaw exchanged a thrilled glance with Dustpaw. "Yes!" she whispered. Bluestar continued. "One young cat has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices. I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice."

Sandpaw's jaw gaped. WHAT? How was that fair? He broke the warrior code, so he gets BLUESTAR as his mentor?! The fury she felt was mirrored on a lot of faces in the crowd, particularly Tigerclaw. He let out a growl. "So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his own Clan?" Bluestar stared fiercely into Tigerclaw's eyes. "Firepaw is my apprentice now. I will deal with him." She raised her head to address the entire Clan. "Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy." Sandpaw blocked out the voices around her. She absolutely could not believe this. Just because he was a kittypet, he gets the leader as his mentor? She looked back up at Bluestar. "We shall kill two prey with one blow, as it were. Firepaw, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her and tend her wounds. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt." Sandpaw could barely hear him as she let out a yowl of laughter. Dustpaw hissed at him, "Good idea! Firepaw had better be good at cracking fleas!" Sandpaw nodded. "And hunting! That sack of bones is gonna need feeding up!" They both glared at him mockingly, but before Firepaw could retort Bluestar interrupted them.

"Enough! I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is his elder. For those reasons alone he should respect her." Sandpaw felt Bluestar's firey glare on her pelt, and she ducked her head. "There is no humiliation in caring for another cat when she is unable to take care of herself. The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors now." With that, she leaped down from the Highrock and padded toward her den. Sandpaw looked at Dustpaw, and it was all she could do to keep herself from bursting out into laughter again. "Kittypet's on dirt duty!" Dustpaw snorted and beckoned to her. "C'mon! Let's go hang out at Sunningrocks!" Sandpaw grinned. "Sure!" As she sprinted after Dustpaw, one thought floated in her mind: Today hadn't been so bad after all.

**And... that's it! I hope you guys liked it! Follow, Favorite, and Review for more! Nerdy OUT! :3**


End file.
